


人妻的本愿（十）

by Angry_Maki



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angry_Maki/pseuds/Angry_Maki
Summary: 激动人心的时刻终于到了。小金终于被标记上了！





	人妻的本愿（十）

十

郑允浩曾想过，自己需要选择怎样的场合和时机，才能造就一份最完美的告白，但他其实不知道到底什么程度才算完美。郑允浩什么都要考虑，时机差一分，地点差一毫，气氛不全中，都不叫最完美。他喜欢金在中的时间太久了，久到他早已忘记自己明明能一鼓作气，可满腔爱恋还是化为沉默的诗篇，在喜欢的人面前，他的胆怯是普通人的胆怯。

胆怯到，郑允浩根本就没想过金在中会比他先说出那一句话。

金在中双手趴在郑允浩的胸前，微仰起头，半张着嘴，紧张地吞咽了口喉咙，岂料好半天对方都没个反应，金在中又急又气，忍不住轻咬了口郑允浩的喉结。“你说句话啊大笨蛋。”

“我……”郑允浩我了半天还是不知道要说什么，他眼神随便一瞟就是金在中雪白的肩膀，胸前半盖的蕾丝黑纱下那对粉嫩的乳头若隐若现，金在中一靠近他就会蹭上，郑允浩几次试图将抱着对方肩膀的手放下都以失败告终，只得尝试至少让视线转移，刚要有动作，直接就被金在中捧住了脸。

郑允浩一想忍耐，就会放弃跟他四目相对。金在中注意到了这点，他不会再给对方这个机会。他直接献上自己的嘴唇贴住郑允浩的，在对方的嘴角边细细碾转。

“你不准再忍耐了。”

轻吻落下的间隙，他的Omega嘟起嘴唇，朝他可爱地小声警告。

金在中笨拙地吃着郑允浩的嘴唇，就是不知道将舌头伸进来才叫真正的引诱。郑允浩在心底深吸了一口气，他托住金在中的后脑勺，慢慢回应起这个吻。郑允浩品味着对方唇瓣的柔软，在不知觉中夺回了主动权，伸出舌头滑过唇齿之间，温柔地侵进金在中的口腔，卷起他的嫩舌缱绻不已。

金在中等来了回应，他双手攀上郑允浩的后背，整个身子几欲嵌进对方怀里。他喜欢郑允浩这样吻他。郑允浩勾着金在中的舌头舍不得放开，可金在中却突然起了逗弄人的心思，趁着郑允浩停顿的间隙，小舌在那一下后躲开了那根舌头随后的缠卷，调皮地转向郑允浩的牙齿，舔弄着形状。

郑允浩睁开双眼，对上自家Omega的笑眼，才知道那是金在中故意的。只不过金在中没得意上几秒。他的心脏在此时猛烈地跳了一下，突如其来的心悸让金在中没反应过来，转眼整个人就难受地在郑允浩怀里蜷缩成了一团。郑允浩愣了下，很快中止亲吻，着急地俯身询问，“怎么了？宝贝？”

金在中紧咬着嘴唇说不出话。这感觉他太熟悉了，可这次却比以往每一次都要强烈百倍。

他这才想起下午回到家给郑允浩发完短信后为自己注射的那支催发剂。沈昌珉说他体质有些性冷感，因而不像其他Omega，在过去的发情期甚至不需要借助器具。而催发剂的效能也因人而异，能确定的是，一旦生效，这发情期不仅会提前，且反应会很激烈，他必须做好心理准备。

情潮一波一波地冲击着金在中的大脑，从他后脖子腺体处散发的信息素越渐浓郁，很快充斥满了整个房间。金在中已经忘记自己注射催发剂的初衷，发情的感觉一上头，他条件反射地想起身去床头找放在柜子里的抑制剂。他目光都难以聚焦，腰想扭转过去，却被一双有力的手握住，将他整个身体又捞了回来。

“你想去哪里？”

耳后的声线一开口就暗哑得吓人，金在中的身体在不停颤抖，那人从身后环住他，修长的手指直接从金在中的腋窝游移到了胸前，蕾丝内衬被轻而易举地翻开，手指探入肆意地玩弄起了他的乳头。金在中抖得更厉害了，可那人还要贴着他的耳廓喷洒热气，“你怎么会这个时候发情呢。嗯？”

金在中根本就听不出那是在询问还是自言自语，他的神经已经被折磨得不行了，断断续续话也说不完整，“……催、催发剂。我打了、呜、催发…”

他感到一阵天旋地转，整个人在下一秒就被放平在了床上。呼吸早就无法平稳，胸口不断跟着起伏，金在中迷茫地看着压制住自己的人，眼眶里尽是生理性的泪水在打转，他看不清对方现在脸上什么表情，只听见一丝轻笑。

有些残忍意味的轻笑。

“你真是，太狡猾了。”

郑允浩扯下领带，将衬衫的纽扣一粒一粒不急不缓地解开，随后一起扔到一侧。他的鼻尖盈满了金在中的信息素，全身细胞都被打开，即将为之疯狂。

他不会再忍下去了。

从刚才金在中棉被抖下的那一刻，他就知道自己再也忍不下去了。

Alpha信息素刹那全开，金在中被那股强烈包围得严实，瞳孔放大，脚趾都跟着屈紧。他迫不及待地坐起身想钻进那满是Alpha气息的怀抱，而事实上，他也这么做了。

郑允浩茂盛的腋毛吸引着金在中不断靠近，兴许是那边的Alpha味道浓烈，使他彻底进入了Omega发情的痴态。金在中伸出舌头不停地舔弄着那里，双手缩在胸前，乖巧的模样看得郑允浩本来已经滚烫的阴茎又硬上了几分。

你想要什么，我都会给。

我会让你更快乐。

金在中还没舔够，就被郑允浩直接翻了个身。他在他身下塞了个枕头，金在中迷迷糊糊的不知道对方要干嘛，但这个姿势让他不自觉地抬高了屁股。脊椎骨的尾线接着挺翘的臀，情趣内衣的下摆长度遮盖得刚好，郑允浩欣赏过这番美景，随即撩开薄纱至金在中腰间，黑色的蕾丝细内便展现在眼前。郑允浩张开嘴，用牙齿拨下那根内裤的带子，滑嫩的臀肉便弹贴上了他的脸。

花穴早已一片狼籍。

那肉嫩的小洞正厉害地收缩着，淫水汩汩地往里流出来。金在中趴在那边，仅存的一点理智让他意识到现在自己的这个姿势是有多羞耻。他艰难地回过头，情趣内衣的肩带滑下了肩膀，这个角度看过去，刚好看到自己的下衣摆被掀开，郑允浩的头探在那边。金在中被这淫靡的画面吓到了，开口想说点什么，但郑允浩接下来的动作才是要夺去他的心魄。

郑允浩的舌扫过脊椎尾骨，随即双手轻轻掰开金在中柔软的臀肉，湿滑的舌头直入小穴作弄。金在中被刺激得浪叫出声。郑允浩的坏心眼此刻释放了开来。年轻的Alpha心情变幻莫测，时而温柔地舔吃臀肉，时而又顽皮地轻咬而下，金在中被这不同的攻击挠得心里百蚁啃噬，他越发沉醉于小穴里这番湿润的玩弄，忍不住扭起腰肢只想让郑允浩继续。

真骚。

这么骚这么淫荡地叫着的人竟然是他的Omega。

郑允浩舔得更加用力，金在中前头的性器兴奋地昂扬着，终于被郑允浩最后一下舔得给射了出来。浊白的液体沾满了黑色衣纱，释放了一次过后，金在中整个人脱力地滑倒在床上。

金在中以前还想过，就算一个人生活下去，发情期靠抑制剂过渡一下就完全没问题。可有些东西一旦碰了之后才知道什么叫食髓知味。肉欲的快乐，交配的快乐，重点是跟自己喜欢的人共同参与的快乐，他分不清这快乐的体会到底是源于他作为Omega，还是作为金在中。  
分不清，或许也不需要分清。

郑允浩抱起自家Omega坐上了自己的大腿，金在中痴痴地看向他，这片刻的休息停顿才让他看清郑允浩赤裸的上身肌肉，胸肌的线条流畅优美，他情不自禁地伸手抚摸，随后把脸贴在郑允浩的胸口上。

“你这边，跳得好快。”

金在中轻笑完抬头，飞速亲了口郑允浩的下巴又害羞地埋进了他的颈窝，因而没看到对方同样悄悄勾起的唇角。

“你也一样啊小笨蛋。”

郑允浩的手不怀好意地再次伸向金在中的左边乳头，以一种恰到好处的力度变着角度拧转，惹的怀里的Omega又抑制不住喘息。情欲总能随时被挑起，郑允浩握住金在中的下巴抬向他，两人又是一阵难舍难分的激吻，他的手也逐渐伸向了下一个目的地，捏着金在中的臀肉，似是在徘徊。

“宝宝，可以了吗。”

郑允浩的手摩挲着金在中的臀缝。用舌头舔弄那处不过是情趣，更重要的是为了让金在中不必那么艰难地一下子适应接下来的步骤。哪怕淫水再有润滑的作用，直接上手郑允浩还是怕金在中感到干涩。他舔了口上嘴唇，轻声向他深爱的Omega征询意见。

“金在中。”

这是他第一次这么认真地叫他的全名，金在中的心跳快得要跃出喉咙，他抱紧了对方的脖子，屏息凝神地等待着接下来的那一句话。

“我想标记你。”

“请问你是否愿意接受郑允浩的标记？”

他们之间的AO信息素早已交织在一起，两边都谈不上特别清醒。可金在中的眼泪突然滑落了下来。半年前和郑允浩的那场结婚仪式还历历在目，可那时候完全没有此刻这般强烈的归属感，他稀里糊涂地结了婚，甚至还害怕过自己的结婚对象。但现在，金在中对过去的一切只有心存感谢。

能跟郑允浩在一起，真是太好了。

能跟郑允浩相遇，真是太好了。

金在中慢慢抬起头，对上郑允浩那双充满爱意的眼睛，他看到那里面的自己也是一样的表情。

“……狡猾的人，到底是谁啦。”

金在中并不是个擅长坦白的人。方才的告白早已把勇气用完，他咬了咬红润的嘴唇，细如蚊叮地回应完就羞涩地缩回对方胸口。

郑允浩无奈一笑，只当金在中是默认了，手指再次游走到熟悉的位置。尽管金在中没说，但郑允浩多少能感觉到他的紧张。郑允浩一手抚摩着金在中的背脊，在他耳侧悄悄说了句要进去了，埋在胸口的脑袋用力点了点头，郑允浩借着体液的润滑,直接塞入了两根手指。

金在中的里面又湿又暖，郑允浩光是手指伸进去，就已经预感到自己必将沉沦其中。他轻轻搔刮着肠道内壁，想尽可能地让金在中放松下来。郑允浩一边抠弄着里头的软肉，一边观察金在中的反应。还好，到目前为止对方都没有露出任何不适应的表现。他已经塞到了第四根手指，扩张进度终于做得差不多了。

可郑允浩在这时停下了全部动作。

身体本就渴望更粗更长的东西给刺进来狠狠捣弄，但现在连手指的刺激都没了，金在中感到后穴比起没扩张前更加空虚，他难受地从郑允浩胸前爬起来，委屈又疑惑地朝人瞪圆了眼。

“……允、允浩…我、难受……”金在中想让郑允浩不要停下，可他脸皮薄说不出这话，只好绕个弯子表达自己此刻的感受。

郑允浩不置可否地挑眉，被金在中的信息素这样挑逗他当然也不好受。郑允浩对自己狠。他宁可再忍耐片刻，也要等到嘴边的这份食物以最美味的姿态呈现在自己眼前的那一刻。郑允浩享受自己跟自己的神经战，仿佛那个欲望即将快要硬得爆炸的人不是他一样。他的性器透过西裤勃起的形状看得金在中心醉神往，可郑允浩偏不直接掏出来，只是若有似无地隔着布料磨蹭金在中的花穴。

“嗯？宝宝想我做什么？”

花穴被蹭得瘙痒难耐，金在中快要哭了，不知道自己该怎么做，只能讨好似地舔着郑允浩的嘴角，本以为能像之前一样得到些奖励，郑允浩却还是不为所动。

“……给宝宝个提示哦。”

郑允浩无比享受引导金在中的过程，替金在中这张白纸慢慢染上自己的色彩直到永不褪色，没有比这更让人愉悦的事了。他将声线压低了个八度，伸出手指轻柔地拂过金在中的脸颊，“……首先，帮我解开皮带。”

金在中乖乖地点了点头，双眼迷蒙地转向郑允浩的裤头，将他的皮带抽出来。裤头一松，郑允浩里头的一大包玩意直接弹了出来，金在中已经见识过郑允浩的尺寸，但再见还是双眼发直。可没给他多余时间发愣，郑允浩就贴着他的耳朵发出了第二道指令。

“然后，自己张开大腿。”

Omega对Alpha的顺从在情事上凸显得淋漓尽致。金在中一心只想着早点解脱，此刻连仅存的羞耻心都被欲望的狂潮给淹没了个彻底。他自己一把脱掉了被褪到膝盖的黑色蕾丝内裤，撩起纱衣的下摆，一双雪白的大腿终于完全袒露。金在中双手抱住两侧大腿，朝郑允浩缓缓张开，露出底下可怜收缩着的小穴，脸上的表情也可怜到不行了。

“还要我、做什么？”

郑允浩到底还是高估了自己的定力。

他的恶劣因子本来还怂恿着他想让金在中自己坐上来动，可此刻看到金在中朝自己张开大腿的模样，那脸上的羞赧和饥渴配合着这个动作足够让郑允浩失去最后一丝理性。

喜欢就是放肆。

他很快褪下自己的内裤，狰狞的欲望没有了束缚，昂扬的尺寸显示着作为一位优秀Alpha的傲人资本。伴着金在中一声低叫，郑允浩已经提起自己又硬又烫的阴茎直闯花穴里头，温暖的肠道包裹着郑允浩的欲望，他第一次知道什么叫做醉生梦死。

他终于跟他喜欢了那么久的Omega结合到了一起。

“……啊、啊。好深、好深……再、再深点……”

金在中已经不知道自己在说什么了，郑允浩自然是恭敬不如从命，抱起金在中的大腿架上自己的肩膀一个猛烈冲刺，一口气就冲到了最深处。

无数次春梦里的景象拿来跟现实相比根本无法比的上其万分之一。金在中到底是个Omega。身体只要被Alpha操弄过一次，本性就逐渐尽显。

“……嗯、嗯……快狠狠地、狠狠地干我。”

“……好大、哈啊…顶、顶到了……嗯……”

郑允浩不停地撞击着金在中体内的敏感点，后者叫得越媚越浪，完全和平时乖巧清纯的模样大相径庭。

“……你…你可真是个、小骚货。”

郑允浩被金在中这副模样刺激得红了眼，忍不住打了下金在中的屁股。金在中被操得全身上下都敏感得很，甚至现在对他越是粗暴，他的身体反应就越兴奋。

“我老婆怎么这么骚呢？嗯？”

郑允浩又抱起金在中直接坐在他身上，金在中早已被干得眼神涣散，只知道双腿紧紧环住郑允浩的腰身，好让那根肉棒更深地搅弄里面。

金在中身上的情趣内衣遍布了淫靡的痕迹，胸前的蕾丝里衬被翻得乱七八糟，粉嫩的乳头埋在那里面傲然挺立，郑允浩握着金在中的窄腰上下不停地抽送，嘴也不闲着，抬起头就对上那双娇乳连着衣服布料一同吸吮。

金在中被郑允浩的嘴吸得头皮发麻，花穴更是被无情地操干。但是他爱死了这种感觉。想到现在操他的人是郑允浩，他就更加难以自制。

“……哈、哈。你喜欢吗……我就、骚给你看……只做你的小骚货……哈……”

郑允浩一声低吼，体内阴茎又涨大了一圈，几乎要把金在中给撑坏。他终于顶到一处与刚才所经历过的体感不同的地方。金在中猛得抱住郑允浩的脑袋，那一处的柔软质感也让他自己有所感觉，身体似乎又被探发到了新的领域。

郑允浩再次重重地摩擦了一回，终于确定，自己这是抵达了金在中的生殖道入口。

金在中的头发被汗水打湿得服贴着额头，整个人上面下面都湿漉漉的，白花花的身体一片水光淋漓。郑允浩没有迫不及待地要叩开那扇门，到了临门的这一刻，他反而冷静了几分。金在中在他怀里叮咛，郑允浩轻吻他湿润的睫毛。从刚才起金在中的身体就抖得厉害，郑允浩不停地爱抚安慰，但这一刻他才发现，原来自己的身体也在颤抖。

他即将在金在中体内成结。

一旦成结完毕，金在中就会彻彻底底地只属于他一人。在那之后，Omega会从生理上排斥任何一个Alpha的靠近，由心到身，从此只跪拜在标记自己的Alpha面前。这是身为Omega的宿命。这个世界从根本上依然存在性别歧视。毕竟Alpha标记多个Omega尽管在道德上是受谴责的事，可生理上完全没有其他影响。道德观不过是一层浅薄的束缚。谋得权位的人，多的是把爱跟性混为一谈的伪善者，多的是失守那颗自己的初心。

郑允浩把手贴向金在中的脸，虔诚地吻了吻他的额头。

你若被本能打败屈服于我，那我的铠甲从此是你，我的软弱也从此是你，我拿我的意志力向你允诺一生我对你的忠诚。

我发誓。

郑允浩用力一顶，终是敲开了那道屏障。

成结需要一个过程,金在中感到体内越来越涨，涨痛的感觉让他忍不住蹙紧了眉头。可他知道那是标记的开始。痛一点没关系，他只想尽快和郑允浩真正地结合，否则他也不会请求沈昌珉给他开作为处方药的催发剂。

郑允浩见金在中紧咬着下唇，知道他一定不太好受，托着他的臀肉调整姿势好让金在中舒服些。郑允浩不得不感叹生殖腔里的滋味太过美妙，恨不得一辈子插在里头不拔出来，一想到那里以后还将孕育出他和金在中的小生命，郑允浩的心头更添几分激动。

“呐，你知道吗。”

金在中感到有气息喷吐在他耳畔，“……嗯？”

“我一旦有空闲，就会悄悄替我们以后的孩子想名字。”

郑允浩缓缓地研磨着金在中的里头，又时不时亲亲金在中的耳朵，想说些话让他从成结的痛感中分心出去。

“……什、什么啊。”明明身下在做着更羞人更情色的事，金在中却被这温情的话弄得有些不好意思。

郑允浩在他耳边慢慢说了一长串的名字，有男孩名，有女孩名，金在中的脸已经不能再烫下去了，羞得伸手盖住自己的额头，“……你、你到底想要几个孩子啊……？”

郑允浩微微一笑，没有回答他。

他的额角汗液密布，靠隐忍下来的精液已经全部汇聚到了顶端，只差最后一步，他们的结就能完成。

“你马上就会知道。”

金在中听到那句低语的后一秒，郑允浩猛得冲破了桎梏。结瞬间又涨开几圈，金在中觉得心瞬间悬至了喉咙口，真空的那一瞬后，郑允浩凶猛的频率又回来了。金在中被粗暴地压在床上，臀缝被掰至不能再往两边延伸的程度，郑允浩抓着金在中的两把臀肉将自己的阴茎往更深的地方送进去，随后双手贴合上了金在中的手背。

“承受我。”

毋庸置疑的命令语气传递到了金在中全身的每一个细胞，他的生殖腔在那一刻完全容纳下了郑允浩的东西。郑允浩发了狂地开始抽插那紧致的甬道，伴着淫水的滋润，肉棒摩擦肠壁的声响回荡在空荡的房间内，金在中被顶弄得不停白眼外翻，灭顶的快感让他忍不住哭了出来，金在中一边哭，郑允浩还要掰过他的头，让他流着泪跟他接吻。

结已经涨至了最大，彼此的信息素也已交织到了顶峰，郑允浩一声低喘，终于把自己的精液全部往金在中的里头灌了进去，同时倾身，往金在中脖颈后那块肥厚的腺体狠狠地咬了下去。

成结的同时，标记也一起完成。

那一下咬得太狠，金在中尖叫了一声终于累得趴在床上。他已经一点力气都没了。金在中的大脑一片空白，等意识逐渐恢复过来后，脖颈后的腺体还有残留的痛感，他才确定下来：自己这下是终于被郑允浩完完全全地标记了。

郑允浩还埋在金在中的温柔乡里，他的体力也消耗了不少，郑允浩努力支撑着自己的身体，怕彻底放松，金在中会接受不住他的重量。金在中看穿了这一点，双手轻轻一勾就勾下了郑允浩的脖子，让他的头靠着自己的胸稍作休息。

“……完、完成了。”

金在中不停地喘着气，看着郑允浩傻傻地笑。

“嗯。完成了。”郑允浩亲了亲金在中的鼻尖。

“可是，没结束哦宝贝。”

他笑得狡黠，金在中懵懵地看着埋在自己胸口的郑允浩，没领会他的意思，就感到还未休息完毕的身体再一次绷紧，Alpha的信息素横冲直撞地迎面扑来。

这感觉很不对。

……刚才这个人，根本就没动真格。

“……我、我再休息一会儿。”金在中被信息素熏红了眼，可身体的疲劳感让他无法再动弹。“……等下、我们再……”

信息素变得更加呛人。金在中彻底噤声。

“不行。”

郑允浩舔了舔嘴唇，像条不知餍足的狼狗，轻啃了口金在中的锁骨，笑容里全是有恃无恐，“……是你让我不要忍耐的，对不对？”

金在中被欺负得憋红了脸，他很想反驳两句，嫣红的唇再次被叼住狠狠地亲吻，剩下的话也悉数淹没在了接吻的水渍声中。

长夜漫漫。

他们的故事终于要从这边开始了。

<人妻的本愿·标记篇·完>

TBC.


End file.
